ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King Annihilation/Transcript
The Lion King Annihilation is an upcoming American-South Korean animated epic, musical, and comedy-drama film directed by Howy Parkins and produced Rob Minkoff and Roger Allers, who previously directed The Lion King Reborn. Based on the Lion King franchise, the film will feature the voices of Ernie Sabella, Eden Riegel, Khary Payton, Maia Mitchell, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, Dusan Brown, Atticus Shaffer, Max Charles, Gabrielle Union, and C.J. Byrnes reprising their roles from the previous film as Rob Lowe, David Oyelowo, Kristofer Hivju, Michael Dorn, John O'Hurley, and Gary Anthony Williams join the cast for new additions. Tagline: The Circle of Life Continues… Script Ono's Idol (The film starts with the Disney logo) *'Hadithi:' The higher they fly, the more they'll look up to you. Ono the Tickbird To be started *'Ono:' Everyone! Everyone! Mwenzi's in trouble. *'Kifaru:' (still annoyed) Who cares about him? *'Ono:' Makuu's got him trapped! *'Kifaru:' (immediately concerned) Makuu the crocodile?! Mwenzi doesn't stand a chance. I gotta save him! *'Fuli:' Any chance he's going the right way? *'Kifaru:' Mwenzi! (inhales) I'm coming—!! (crashes through several trees in his rush) *'Ono:' Amazingly enough he is! *'Kion:' And we better go with him. To be continued *(The Lion Guard and Kifaru have just finished off Makuu's float and Kifaru is reunited with Mwenzi) *'Kion:' Great job, guys. *'Kifaru:' Thanks. I couldn't have done it without my tickbird. *'Mwenzi:' And I couldn't have done it without my rhino. Tickbirds *'Kifaru:' And rhi-i-i-inos *'Both:' We're always a pair *'Kifaru:' I'm sorry, Ono…but you can't be my tickbird anymore. I hope you're not too upset. *'Ono:' I think I'll manage that. *(Camera cut to the Tamasha where the Lion Guard meet up with Kifaru and Mwenzi. As two rhinos are engaged in a friendly spar, Kifaru is cheering the wrong way) *'Kifaru:' Yeah! GO! (Mwenzi then whispers into his ear to face the right direction) Hmm? Oh. Woohoo! Yeah! GO! *'Tickbird:' Gotta tell ya, I'm surprised to see you here. I heard you two split up! *'Mwenzi:' Who? Us?! *'Kifaru:' Never! WOO! *'Kion:' Looks like they're having a really great time. *'Fuli:' Totally. I'm glad they made it here together. *'Beshte:' It must be great to have a friend with you all the time. *'Bunga:' Hey, Ono! Wanna be my tickbird?! *'Ono:' [laughs] I'll always be your friend, Bunga. But…my tickbird days are over. Babysitter Bunga To be started *'Muhimu:' (her herd have just been chased by Reirei's pack) Panic and run, Hamu! Panic and run! *'Hamu:' I am panicking! But you're running too fast! *'Reirei:' See that little one, kiddies? You know what to do! *'Dogo:' Yes, Mom. *'Kijana:' We sure do. *'Dogo:' (takes off after Kijana) Hey, wait up. Wait for me. *'Ono:' (scans to see the adult jackals chasing Muhimu's herd members and Dogo with Kijana separate Hamu in a different direction) Oh, no! The jackals have separated Hamu from the rest of the herd! *'Bunga:' Hamu!? Those stinkin' jackals! *'Kion:' Bunga, you and Ono, go help Hamu. Fuli, Beshte, let's go help the rest of the zebras. *(Kijana hops into a nearby clump of grass while Dogo continues the pursuit on Hamu) *'Dogo:' (affably voice) Hey! Wait up! Wait for me! *'Hamu:' You?! You're a jackal! *'Dogo:' But I'm a friendly jackal! I just wanna play! *'Hamu:' You do? *'Dogo:' Yeah, c'mon! We can play Tag! *(This calms Hamu and he skids to a complete stop) *'Hamu:' I do like Tag. *(Behind Hamu is Kijana lurking behind the grass. Meanwhile, Goigoi is in hot pursuit of his zebra) *'Goigoi:' Aww! Slow down so I can eat ya! *'Fuli:' (suddenly races past, which causes Goigoi to headfirst onto the ground) Huwezi. Hyah. Now, who's slowing down? *'Goigoi:' Umm…not the zebra. *'Beshte:' (as two of Dogo's siblings chase the stampede of the zebras, the herd separate and Beshte headbutts them) Twende kiboko. *'Dogo:' Let's play Surprise Tag! You stand still, and close your eyes. *'Ono:' (Kijana starts to sneak behind Hamu when Ono alerts) Hamu! Behind you! *'Dogo:' (distressed) Lion Guard?! No! Don't spoil the surprise! *'Hamu:' (he looks at the "surprise", which is Kijana before Bunga pins her down) What kind of game is this? *'Dogo:' It's the last game you'll ever play, zebra. *(Ono dives and knocks Dogo out of the way) *'Hamu:' (Dogo growls) I don't think you play tag with your teeth. *'Dogo:' Jackals do. *'Bunga:' Kick him, Hamu! Kick him! *'Hamu:' Oh, yeah! Tag… (kicks Dogo into the bushes) You're it! *'Bunga:' Good guys, two. Jackals, nothing. *'Kion:' (approaches Reirei from cornering a tumbled zebra) GIVE IT UP, REIREI! You're the last one standing! *'Reirei:' I am?! *'Kion:' (pins Reirei down) Well, not anymore. *'Muhimu:' (gasps) Where's Hamu? Hamu! Hamu?! *'Hamu:' Right here, mom! Bunga saved me! *'Bunga:' Nah, you saved yourself. *'Hamu:' Bunga told me to kick, and I did! *'Reirei:' Did you hear that, Kion? That little zebra attacked my son! *'Kion:' Don't worry, Reirei. You'll be safe from these "vicious zebras". Once you're back in the Outlands. *'Reirei:' No justice for jackals, I guess. All right, kiddies. Let's go! (upon noticing Goigoi not following, Reirei snaps) Goigoi! *'Goigoi:' Coming, hun! Thought you just said "kiddies". To be continued *'Bunga:' (Hamu, Juhudi and the other kids have just beaten Dogo, his siblings and Kijana) That's it, Reirei. My kids beat your jackals. *'Reirei:' WHAT!?! But that's impossible!! They're just little kids! *'Bunga:' Brave little kids. To be finished The Savannah Summit *'Makuu:' (reformed) I came to the summit to show I'm a good leader, to help my float and the Pride Lands, but none of you gave me a chance. Instead, for my efforts, I get this. This plot…Worthy of a crocodile. I couldn't have done it better myself. I say: Let King Simba's savannah summit go on! The Traveling Baboon Show To be started *(Uroho is performing his magic tricks to a mouse and two rainbow agamas. Nor of them are impressed and a agama hisses) *'Uroho:' Wow. What a great audience. Please, just hold your applause till the end. *'Cheezi:' (the mice and agamas scatter off) Hey! Is this where the catchy sounds were comin' from? *'Uroho:' Oh, it sure is. All part of the show. Step right up and take a seat! (Cheezi and Chungu immediately sit down) Um, oh, you wanna hear a joke? I got a joke! Um…two hyenas go to the watering hole to take a bath… *'Cheezi:' That is HILARIOUS! *'Chungu:' Hyenas taking a bath! *'Cheezi:' (but Mwizi and Mwevi race past Uroho with Janja in tow) Janja! Are you a part of the act? *'Janja:' No, fur-brain, grab that baboon! *'Chungu:' But he's funny! *'Janja:' Who cares that he's funny?! He's food! *'Cheezi:' Ohhh. *'Chungu:' Ohhh. *'Uroho:' Wait, wait, wait. One last joke! What do you call hyenas covered in mud? *'Chungu:' Umm…I give up. What? *'Uroho:' (tilts a rock down to splash the hyenas with mud) You! *'Cheezi:' I don't get it. *'Chungu:' Hey! *'Cheezi:' (as the hyenas give chase to Uroho, Cheezi now understands the joke) Hahahaha! I just got it! Look! We're covered in mud!! To be continued *(The Lion Guard have just finished off Janja's clan from attacking the Traveling Baboon Show) *'Kion:' Had enough, Janja? Fine. Then beat it! *'Janja:' Yeah. We're goin'. But you baboons stay outta my den! *(The hyena clan start to head back to the Outlands Volcano) *'Chungu:' Hey, Janja. You wanna hear a joke? A hyena takes a bath! Rescue in the Outlands *'Kion:' Great! Lead the way! *'Thurston:' Yes, lead the way! *(All of a sudden, the Guard screech to a stop to see Thurston behind them) *'Fuli:' (with disbelief) Seriously?! *'Kion:' What are you doing here?! *'Thurston:' What am I'' doing here? What are ''you doing here? Shouldn't you be off on your rescue mission instead of here in the Pride Lands? (they all rush to save Jasiri in a steam vent) Wait for me. I've never seen a vent blow…What's a vent? To be continued *'Jasiri:' You really want to fight all of us by yourself? *'Janja:' Fine. But this ain't over, Jasiri. (leaves) *'Chungu:' Hey, Janja. We headin' back to the Outlands now? *'Janja:' What? *'Cheezi:' Don't worry. We know how to get there. The zebra told us the way. *'Chungu:' Ooh. The zebra. We forgot to eat him. *'Cheezi:' We can do it next time! *'Chungu:' See ya zebra. If you're ever in the Outlands…come visit for dinner! *'Thurston:' (grateful) How lovely. I will. Tata. Wallace & Gromit Bloopers * Wallace: 'You Are Gromit * (Gromit please Room King Of Rock) * (Kion Roars) ''To be finished '''Cast * Rob Lowe as Simba * Eden Riegel as Kiara * Renée Elise Goldsberry as Dhahabu * Khary Payton as Rafiki * Landry Bender as Makini * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * John O'Hurley as Hadithi * C.J. Byrnes as Tamaa * Max Charles as Kion * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa * David Oyelowo as Scar * Rhys Darby as Mwenzi * Maurice LaMarche as Kifaru * Michael Dorn as Bupu * Kristofer Hivju as Kenge * Steve Blum as Makucha * Christian Slater as Ushari * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Common as Kiburi * Ana Gasteyer as Reieri * Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo * Blair Underwood as Makuu * Virginia Watson as Vuruga Vuruga * Carla Hall as Mpishi * Meghan Strange as Laini, Shupavu * Sinbad as Uroho * Justin Hires as Hodari * Vargus Mason as Cheezi * Kevin Schon as Chungu, Timon * Jeff Bennett as Zazu * Madison Pettis as Zuri * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu * Peter Sallis as Wallace Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Movie Transcripts